


1x10 challenge - Genma

by Itsuey



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsuey/pseuds/Itsuey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x10 challenge - 1 character paired with 10 others</p>
            </blockquote>





	1x10 challenge - Genma

**Author's Note:**

> This, as well as my other 1x10 challenge, is from a long time ago, I don't suspect I shall ever finish it but I figured I may as well post it here.

Genma ran his fingers over the distended scar tissue of the man laying next to him, revelling in the freedom of being allowed to touch wherever he wanted without the older man cringing away from him. He blamed her, his ex for making him like this, conscious of his scars, afraid they made him ugly. In truth they didn’t, if anything they made him even more attractive, they told a story, made him look brave and strong, a man who had fought to protect his village.

He pulled his hand back to himself and lay back down on the cold ground, un-warmed even by the hot fire they had going in the middle of the clearing not even an hour ago. He glanced over at the small tent where their client was sleeping. They could afford luxuries such as these, they were not yet in enemy territory, once they got there, there was a good chance that this familiar light canvas tent would be abandoned somewhere.

Raidou turned over in his sleep, so deep into the land of the unknown that he whimpered, curling in on himself slightly. Genma reached out his hand again, rubbing the older man’s back until he settled down again. He knew how to calm Raidou in his sleep, the other man didn’t know it, but sometimes Genma would spend hours watching him sleep, forsaking his own health to watch Raidou, to touch him in his sleep because he knew he would never be allowed to once the other awoke.

The stars seemed to be mocking him, twinkling at him from their small knit groups of constellations, communicating with the earth in some long forgotten language. He lay down again, staring up into the sky through the gap in the trees, watching as the occasional light cloud passed over the half moon, casting opaque shadows onto the ground around him. He suddenly wished he was back at home in his warm bed, curled up in the dark room with the moonlight spilling through the window, the cosy duvet pulled up around his ears, trying to sleep. It was always easier when Raidou wasn’t there; the temptation wasn’t within arm’s reach and therefore not as tempting. Now all he wanted was to reach out and stroke a finger down the pale flesh, feel the ridges of dead tissue beneath his skin. He wanted to brush his lips against the older man’s forehead and sit in the light of the crackling fire watching him all night.

He reached out once more, unable to help himself.

A large hand caught his, caressing his wrist with calloused fingers. Dark eyes opened and met his across the small space between them.

“Sleep, Genma.”


End file.
